Cardcaptors 3rd Series Ep/Part 1 Spirit Quest
by Kero-chan
Summary: Madison finds a strange kitten,but what happens when she reavels herself to be Kero's sister? S+S Also,Li's not what people make him out to be around Sakura,thanks to_____? Raise your hand if my summarys suck!


CCS Continued Series Ep 1.(part???):Li and Madison's Spirit Quest  
Disclaimer:*grumbles* No one owns CCS around her ok??  
  
Authors notes(BEWARE LONG,BUT READ IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT EASIER TO UNDER STAND):Yea,yea,we all know what happened at the end of the cardcaptors series,but what happened AFTER that? That's what I intend on answering. Two things:I don't make Meiling a murderous freak but this is heavy S+S. And there are ones titled about Li and Sakura too,even Kero. And second don't send me a bunch of hate mail for making a new guardian beast to accompany Madison. Pweaze? *big eyes* Sira,the Rainbow beast. She is light purple and floats,with a pink gem on her forehead she is cat-like,and has big, black eyes,She has a rainbow striped puff on her tail. That is all. *crowd cheers*  
  
  
Li's handphone rung loudly. "Alright just a second! This better not be another prank call from Kero!" The young boy ran out of the shower wrapped in towels with an annoyed expression on his face. He picked it up. "Hi Li!" a bright voice,That of Sakura chirped. He smiled,same old Sakura,bright and happy if it killed her. "Hello,what's happening?" Li spoke up. "Two things,number one Tori has to study with Julian,so the supposed "Family Time" is canceled Thanks goodness,going to my Aunt's is a trip to hell. So we can still go see that movie! And second,Tori's going to want to speak with you before we leave,I told him to go the hell!"Sakura laughed. "You and Tori's insulting of each other is getting worse." Li smiled, "Kero called a million times already pranking me." "Man! That's why was on the phone the whole time I was in the shower...Whoops! Gotta go! Dinner-Time!" Sakura Sighed."Love ya bye...wolfie" she joked. "Watch it with the wolf jokes cherry blossom!" Li laughed. "See ya tommorow night at the pizza lace at seven---cherry!" Li laughed affectionately as he hung up the phone. "Speaking of dinner I'm starving! I'll make some rice I guess." He turned on the radio and humming along as he cooked.  
  
"Mom! you promised you'd be home tonight! It's friday night...." Madison begged her Mother. "I'm very sorry dear,this new toy I put out on the line is dangerous! Bye Sweetie!" Her mother ran out the door. "Fine then" Madison picked up the phone. "Hi Li? My mom ditched me again." over the years the two had developed a sibling like realation,Madison thought of Li as a sort of brother figure,as he thought of her. It was unlike however,Li and Sakura's relationship,Madison knew this and did not care,she liked someone to talk to and stuff. "Well,I just started dinner,if you want head over here.."Li offered. "If you don't mind." Madison accepted,"I'll bring something myself for both of us to eat. You cook well, but I should bring something too,even if it is your house. Okay,Bye I'll be there in a few!" "Yeah later Madison." Li responded,hanging up the phone. Madison ran off towards the apartment building backpack in tow. She stopped when she heard something. "That sounded like....a cat?" A kitten crawled out weakly from under the trashcan. "Aw your leg's hurt!" She picked it up and stepped into the apartment cradling the kitten.  
"Come on in Madison!" Li called. She stepped in. "Li this kittens hurt!' Li looked up from his cooking. Suddenly Madison covered her face. "Li you maybe covered but you're dressed in /I TOWELS!"  
"Crap!" Li shrieked and ran into his room. Madison couldn't help but giggle. "Li..next time I come get dressed.." He stepped out in a blue short set. "Ahh...that's better." Madison sighed laughing. The kitten helplessly mewed. "Oh yeah.. The kitten!" Madison spoke up.  
  
  
"So who were you talking to on the phone just a minute ago?"Tori asked. "Li Syaoran." Sakura simply answered. "What the Hell?!" Tori nearly choked. "He's a very nice boy. I've met him."Aiden spoke up to avoid a huge fight. "Hmmpp!" Tori groaned. They continued eating until there was a knock at the door,Sakura looked up to see Madison and Li outside. Her father nodded answering a quetion she was about to ask.She let them in,and then to prove her point to Tori embraced Li. "Hi to you to Cherry!" Li laugh and hugged her as well. Tori growled Sakura shot him a look Li stared defiantly at Tori,and Madison laughed.Julian smiled,typical Tori. "Dad we're going to my room!" Sakura called. Later that night the three were all asleep,still in their clothes,Madison flopped on Sakura's top bunk,and Li and Sakura asleep one arm around each other,also dozed. The kitten stirred. "KeroBeros? My brother..could it be?" it spoke softly. Li murmured something in his sleep and the kitten curled up again. Aiden peeked in the room and smiled at Li and Sakura. "Seems Tori's not gonna get them apart!" He whispered softly. In the next room Tori groaned. "Now even DAD'S ON their side." And this black haired girl..is she the third one...that I'm responsible for? the kitten thought.  
  
Early the next morning they all woke up walked down to the kitchen,and Li began frying pancakes.  
"My favorite,thanks!" Sakura cried happily. "Hey,so we're headed to the mall today?" Madison asked.   
"Yeah,I guess." Li dully responded. "My guess is typical guy!" Sakura and Madison both giggled. So they set off with Kero and the kitten in their backpacks.  
when they were half way there Madison looked up. "Guys,call me crazy or don't belive me,which ever you want,but there's a strong energy coming from that warehouse over there.." she trailed off.  
"Huh?" Li and Sakura gasped..........."you're right!" Sakura yelped. They walked to the warehouse. The kitten popped out of the bag with a blue and pink version of the clow key and pushed it at Madison.  
Madison Picked up the strange clow key. "Sakura..should I?" She weakly spoke. Kero popped out of Sakura's pack. "Sira! That kitten's the rainbow beast! It bears the second clow key,and is my sister..she picks who the second Cardcaptor is!"  
Li reacted quickly. "But we caught all the cards!" "Not the second deck.." A voice sounding like a female kero's spoke.  
"Sira!" Kero flew over and the two embraced. "It's been awhile,huh bro?" she smiled.  
"Long enough anyway!" Sakura and Li embraced as well,smiling. Sakura suddenly fell to a kneel whimpering. "Ahh! What Happened?" Madison screamed terrified. "Sakura what's wrong?" Li yelled. Sakura uttered two words. "Madison....key.." She fainted. The same thing a few seconds later happened to Li. "Key...?" Madson pondered. "The other clow key quickly!" Sira cried. "Right! Clow Key Power of magic,power of light,surrender the wand,the force ignite....Release!"  
"What Do I do?" She yelled. "Hit it with the key,try to seal it!" Sira yelped."What? I don't even know which card it is!" "Just try to seal it!" "Return to your power confined!" A small yellow fairy appeared before her. It hovered before her,looking unsure. "The spirit card...."Madison whispered. That fairy costume I made Sakura..I named it spirit Now I know why... "Spirit Card What have you done?" "You're responsible for all of these attacks! And not just Sakura and Li!"  
"Just seal it!" "All that's happened is the visible form,and I know from taping Sakura,that it has to be weakened,or you have to pass it's test!" The fairy spinkled some sparkling dust in the air over Madison and Sira,quickly. "Where..are we?" Madsion opened her eye to see a white world,it didn't seem to have a ground. "Huh? Madison,Sira!"Sakura looked up from a sitting position. "What happened?"Li yelled. Sakura sweatdropped."We're only 12 feet away from her,she can hear you." "I-I-tgotmeto!" she finished quickly,"It's the spirit card!"Kero cried. "It only attacks people who have are hiding things,that they probably shouldn't,so you guys need to talk." Sira softly spoke,elbowing her brother for eing so harsh.  
Li's eyes clouded. "Great" he thought sarcastically. "What do I have to tell?" Sakura brightly spoke,knowing she had nothing to tell. "Nothing,you're the most empathetic oerson with magical powers in the area,that's all!"Sira cried. "And hurry,the card's attacking more people,send them into a sort of coma."Kero sighed, "OK kid you start.." he trailed off.   
"Um..Madison want to get it over with,right Madison?" He shot her a pleading look. "Uh...I guess..It's just,that,it's,my-my mother.." she trailed off. "Yes..."Sakura gave her a nudge. "I sometimes wish she'd just quit it. Money doesn't buy your daughters love,but she doesn't understand!"Madison was now on the verge of tears. Li sighed."I never really wanted to have anything to do with the clow cards,my mother and meiling forced me to be competitive..from the start I'd rath er have helped yuo,rather than harrassed you but,that's the way things went,i'm sorry." "Aw,Li,is that what's been bothering you the whole time?" Sakura sighed. "Yeah..."Li just hugged Sakura tightly,and then sighed. "Madison isn't finished yet." "Yes,I am!" She rose to her feet,"I'm going to talk to mom as soon as we get out of this place!"she smiled.  
The white world around them began to dissolve. The spirit card hovered in front of Madison,then gestured to the wand. "Oh,yeah,right! Spirit card,return to your power conifined now!" Now who's up for Pizza?"Sakura grinned. "Not me! I've gotta go talk to mom. Bye!" she ran off towards her house,sira trailing after her. "Okay then,some time to ourselves!" Li grinned. They ran toward the beach,laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
End notes:Should I put the secone Ep/Part up? R/R Please,all flame will be extinguished by the water card.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
